International Development and Stability Bank
The International Development and Stability Bank (Dundorfian: Internationale Entwicklungs- und Stabilitätsbank; Kazulian: Internasjonal utvikling og stabilitetsbank; Augustan: Internacia Disvolviĝo kaj Stabila Banko) is an international financial institution that was founded in the wake of the 4200's economic collapse. The primary purpose of the International Development and Stability Bank was the formation and oversight of monetary policy of banks throughout the world. The 4200's economic crisis was reported to be caused by reckless lending and assurance that loans could be paid back. The IDSB seeks to oversee and attempt to regulate monetary policy of all banks throughout the world it also seeks to develop a special reserve currency to combat the varying influence of different currencies throughout the world. History The International Development and Stability Bank was first proposed by The Bank of Luthori joined in late 4360 and their initial contribution was around 10.2b LOD. The Federal Reserve System of Zardugal purchased into the IDSB at 20.433b LOD in early May, 4426 and was the first major contribution to the organization since the Bank of Luthori joined in late 4360. Managing Director Viljams Šīrants (Dolgavia) announced that he would be stepping down as Managing Director and the IDSB had elected Heraklio Apostolido (Zardugal) as the new Managing Director. The new managing director announced that he was going to attempt to secure a "new future" for the IDSB and look to have the likes of Hutori, Lourenne, Vanuku and other nations join the revived IDSB. The IDSB was internationally recognized as a partner of the World Congress which gave it an immediate boost in interest. Trigunia joined with a 25b LOD investment into the IDSB and shortly after the end of the term of Managing Director Pásztor Csongor (Deltaria), Yevdokim Yevgenievich Kutikov, who currently serves as Vice President of the State Bank of Trigunia was elected as the new Managing Director in May, 4518. Organization The International Development and Stability Bank is headed by an appointed Managing Director and a Board of Directors, the Board of Directors will be composed of one (1) representative from each nation and charged with the oversight of the International Development and Stability Bank. The Managing Director would be assisted by the Executive Committee, the Executive Committee will be composed of 5 members from each continent, the members will be selected based on their collective contributions to the International Development and Stability Bank. Managing Director * Osvaldas Judvytis, Interim Managing Director (February, 4217 - August, 4230) * Wenzel Kirchweger, Managing Director (August, 4230 - September, 4245) * Vebjørn Eggebraaten, Managing Director (September, 4245 - January, 4260) * Hugo Tauscher, Managing Director (January, 4260 - February, 4289) * Ievalds Zunda, Managing Director (February, 4289 - March, 4301) * Kjartan Onsager, Managing Director (March, 4301 - November, 4330) * Jörn Wendl, Managing Director (November, 4330 - Augustus, 4350) * Matthäus von Prochnow, Managing Director (Augustus, 4350 - September, 4379) * Mudiņš Veinbergs, Managing Director (September, 4379 - October, 4400) * Viljams Šīrants, Managing Director (October, 4400 - May, 4426) * Heraklio Apostolido, Managing Director (May, 4426 - Present) Executive Committee Board of Directors *Dolgavia - Representative of the Bank of Dolgavia *Ostland - Representative of the State Bank of Ostland *Dorvik - Representative of the State Bank of Dorvik *Kazulia - Representative of the Central Bank of Kazulia *Luthori - Representative of the Bank of Luthori *Zardugal - Representative of the Zardic Federal Reserve System *Trigunia - Representative of the State Bank of Trigunia *Deltaria - Representative of the Central Bank of Deltaria Organs *Office of the Managing Director *Office of the Deputy Managing Director **Administration Department **World Congress Liaison Office *Office of the Deputy Managing Director (Developed World and Monetary Policy) **International Stability Fund Management Office **Department of Developed Countries **Department of Bank Oversight and Regulation **Department of Global Economic Affairs **Department of International Stability **Department of International Monetary Policy *Office of the Deputy Managing Director (Developing World and International Development) **International Development Fund Management Office **Department of Macroeconomic Policies **Department of International Financial Planning **Department of Micro-economic Policies **Department of International Development **Department of Developing Countries Members financial contributions The International Development and Stability Bank's Fund currently is $77,128,875,000 as of May, 4426. The International Development and Stability Bank has two funds, the primary fund is composed of direct member contributions known as the "International Development Fund" (IDF) which is made of investments from member states. As of May, 4426 the IDF was estimated to be earning anywhere from 1% to 2.5% returns on its loans and grants, these loans and grants are collected every 5 years. The secondary fund is the "International Stability Fund" (ISF) in which a portion of the returns from the IDF are put into. The International Stability Fund is an emergency fund and is kept as a reserve of prominent currencies, notably the LOD. As of May, 4426 the ISF is estimated to be at $50,709,625,000 LOD. The total IDSB fund is valued at (as of May, 4426) $127,838,500,000 LOD which is what percentage votes are based off of. Membership # State Bank of Ostland # Bank of Dolgavia # Central Bank of Kazulia # State Bank of Dorvik # Bank of Luthori (4360) # Zardic Federal Reserve System # State Bank of Trigunia Category:Banking and financial services